Too Bad
by ReadingRed
Summary: Luke and Brooke meet after years apart. She's been in an abusive relationship and has only kids and bruises to show for it. He's been living the lonely life of an author. Maybe together they can both get a happy ending.
1. Long Days

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

Title: Too Bad

Author: ReadingRed

Chapter One: Long Days

~ Brooke ~

Brooke's shift started at six am and it was now nearing midnight and she was still at work. She worked at Main Street Diner, which was exactly what it sounded like; it was a diner on Main St. When she let herself think about it, she was baffled at how she'd wound up in this situation; four children, an abusive boyfriend, and a job that she absolutely hated.

When she had been a teenager she had thought that one day she would be a fashion designer with her own clothes line. Children had rarely entered her mind, let alone the thought of having a few. And if someone had told her that she would stay with a man who beat her on a regular basis she would've told them that they were out of their fucking mind. And yet, here she was.

She was twenty three years old and she took every shift she could get. She had to save up enough money to get away. Her children had lived with violence for too long. She wasn't going to take the chance that Julian would take his anger out on the kids. Bryce, Liam, Logan, and Brennan were her life now and she'd be damned if she ever let someone hurt them.

During her fifteen minute break she hurried back to the former store room that the owners of Main Street Diner had allowed her to turn into a playroom for her children. The four young children were asleep in the two pack n' play's that had been set up. The four month old twins, Bryce and Liam were in one play pin, and fourteen month old Brennan along with two year old Logan were laying in the other. Logan woke up as Brooke entered.

"Mama" Logan said sleepily.

"Hey baby girl" Brooke said as she picked her only daughter up. The two year old clung to Brooke, nuzzling her head in the crook of her mother's neck. Brooke gently swayed side to side, comforting the toddler. "You need to sleep little one. Mama has to get back to work soon."

"No, mama, no. Stay." Logan pleaded.

"I'll be done in a little bit then we can all go home, okay?"

"K mama" the little girl said. Brooke kissed her on the forehead and laid her back down in the play pin.

Brooke had little over an hour before she would get off work. At one, she would pack up her children and take them back to the hell hole they called home. The sooner she could save up enough money the better. She wanted to leave. She wanted to take her children back to the place that should've been their home. She wanted to go to Tree Hill.

~ Lucas ~

On his way back from a book signing in Knoxville, Luke decided to stop and eat somewhere outside of Charlotte before continuing on his way to Tree Hill. He hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast and he was starving. He pulled off the first exit he came to, and decided to stop at the first restaurant that looked like it might serve decent food. Main Street Diner came up on his left and he decided to give it a try, it actually reminded him of his mom's old diner.

It was a quant looking place stuck in between an auto body shop and a grocery store. The neon sign out front flickered with a certain charm and the paint and window treatments gave it a welcoming appearance. With a smile at the thought of finally getting something to eat, Luke pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car. It was nearing 12:30 and the Diner was practically empty. As long as it was open, Luke didn't care if he was the only patron in the place, he just wanted the food.

Luke waited by the cash register for someone to come seat him. All the sudden he heard a gasp coming from his left. He turned at saw the last person he would've ever expected to find here.

"Brooke" he said the name as a whisper, putting everything he felt for her into it. Never had a word been said with so much love.

"Lucas" she said with the same feeling. She ran to him and he took her into his arms. They didn't kiss, they didn't need to. Just the fact that she was once again with him, that they were connected after so long apart, was enough. He held her tight to him and relished the feeling that he never thought he would have again. She felt perfect to him, the way her body blended with his, it was as if they were made for each other.

Reluctantly he let her go. Ignoring the stares from the few customers and the even less numerous staff he examined her, taking in every aspect of the woman he loved. She had changed her hair, it was shorter now. Her face was different; she had always had an air of contentment around her, now it was as if the weight of the world were on her shoulders.

Yet another negative change he found was her weight. Brooke had always been skinny, but now she was a few pounds from anorexic. His hands were on her upper arms and when he took them away he saw something that shook him to his core.

There were marks… bruises on her arms. Someone had done this to her, someone had grabbed her so hard it had left bruises on her beautiful skin. He felt anger roar inside of him. It was different than he had ever felt before. Never had he been so enraged. He decided then and there to find who ever had done this to her and make sure they never hurt another person again.

"Brooke, who did this? Who hurt you?" He hated that the first things he said to her after so long were about her being hurt. They should've been words of undying love.

She looked disconcerted. He wasn't sure why, whether it was because she didn't want to tell him, or if it was that she didn't expect him to find the marks, he couldn't tell.

"Luke, don't. It's not your problem" she said with a smile that showed no humor.

"Pretty girl, if someone is hurting you damn right it's my problem. No one has the right to hurt you. Tell me who it is and I'll take care of it. I promise he'll never hurt you again."

Finally one of them came to their senses and realized that the middle of a diner, no matter how empty, was not the place to be having this discussion. Brooke took Luke's hand and pulled him back behind the counter. With a few words to her manager and his consent she took Lucas through the door marked 'employee's only' and into the back of the diner.

"Lucas, it's not that easy. He's my boyfriend. I want to leave, I do, but I have no place to go, and even if I were to find a place, he'd track me down. I know I have to get away I just don't know how I can stay away."

"We'll figure it out Brooke, please, we can do this, come with me" Lucas pleaded. He had tears in his eyes for her plight; Brooke's were falling steadily down her face.

"There's one more thing. Well, four more things actually. Luke, it's not just me that needs to get away. I have children. Julian hasn't hurt them yet, but I know it's just a matter of time before he hits them too. I don't think he even cares that they're his kids."

"Brooke, that's fine let's get them now, where are they staying? I'll go and pick them up. There's no reason to stay here another day. We can be back home to Tree Hill in a couple of hours." It was that that did it for her. She completely broke down. It was as if all her dreams had come true. The man she loved was here telling her that he would take her and her children away from the one who terrorized her and back to the only home she had ever known. He pulled her to his chest in another hug and after a few minutes she had stopped crying.

"They're here Luke, the owner lets me keep them here while I work." She stepped out of the hug and opened the door to his left. Brooke left the door open for him to follow so he did. He found her bent over a play pin, one of two in the room, picking up a small child. He would guess the child's age at about two years old. The little girl was awake and looking around.

"Mama, we goin' home?" The child asked. Luke grinned at her little voice. The child was a miniature of Brooke, even down to the raspy voice.

"Yeah baby, we're going home. This is my friend Luke, he's going to take us home. Will you let him hold you while I get your brothers?" Brooke asked her daughter.

The little girl nodded and Luke took her into his arms. "Luke, this is Logan. Logan, baby say 'hi' to Luke." Brooke encouraged her daughter.

"Hi Luke" the girl said. Little did she know that it wouldn't be long before she would have Luke wrapped around her little finger.

"Hello Logan" Luke replied with a smile.

"Do you think you can hold one more?" Brooke asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, of course" Luke replied. Brooke gave him a smile that lit up the room.

"This is Brennan" Brooke said as she placed an even smaller child in his free arm, this one in blue so he guessed it was a boy.

"How many more you got back there?" Luke joked with her.

"Just two more" she said with a smile.

Expertly she picked up the remaining two children and introduced the sleeping babies to Luke. "This is Bryce" she said nodding toward the fair haired child cradled in her left arm. "And this is Liam" she said motioning this time to the dark haired baby on her right.

The babies were asleep but Luke said hi anyway. "Hello boys." It brought a smile to Brooke's face and Luke got the feeling that she hadn't done much smiling lately.

"Let's go home"


	2. Left Without Saying Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill. The story title as well as the chapter titles are taken from the Nickelback song Too Bad, I don't own it either.

Title: Too Bad

Author: ReadingRed

Chapter Two: Left Without Saying Goodbye

Getting all four children in the car had taken a bit of maneuvering. Luke set both Logan and Brennan down in the front seat so he could hold Liam and Bryce while Brooke retrieved the four car seats from her own vehicle. Lucas had offered to do it for her but when she brought up the fact that he had never installed a car seat he relented and let the master do her thing. All in all it didn't take long for Brooke and Luke to load the kids in the car. They had decided to take his instead of hers seeing as hers could be classified as a piece of shit, and that was being kind.

"We can always come back for it" Luke had told her.

"I'm not sure it's even worth the drive back here to get it. I tell you, it costs me more money to keep it running than it did to buy it in the first place." Luke had laughed at that and agreed with her that it might not be worth the trip. With the four children safely in the back seats of Luke's SUV, Liam and Bryce in the middle row, and Brennan and Logan in the third row, Brooke went in the diner one last time to tell her manager that she was quitting and to get her final pay check as well as the two play pins.

When she returned Luke jumped out of the car to help her with the bulky play pins.

"Sorry Brooke, I didn't realize how big these things were. I should've come in and helped you." Luke apologized.

Brooke was quick to correct him. "Luke, it's fine, trust me, I do this all the time. Besides if you had come in with me, who would've watched the kids?"

"I guess" he said. Luke just wanted to make life as easy as possible for Brooke and her children, especially after all that they had been through.

Luke opened the back hatch of the SUV and carefully laid first one, then the other play pin in the back. Closing the hatch Luke went around the passenger side and opened the door for Brooke, helping her to get into the Toyota Sequoia.

"I see you're still as chivalrous as ever Lucas Scott." Brooke said with her patented dimple grin.

"For you, always" Luke said with a grin just as big. He went around the car quickly and hopped into the driver's seat. He had way too much energy for this time of night, at least in Brooke's opinion.

"Where's your house" Luke asked.

"Why?" Brooke questioned in return.

"So we can go pick up your stuff and the kids' stuff."

Brooke was silent for a moment after that. "Luke" she said finally. "There's nothing to go back for. The kids don't have much and I have even less. I don't want to chance Julian being home and catching us just for the sake of a handful of toys and a few changes of clothes."

Luke let it sink in what she was saying.

"So we go home to Tree Hill?" he asked, wanting to make absolutely sure that this was what she wanted.

Lucas thought that he has seen her smile before but the one that graced her face after that question was like any other he had ever seen.

"Yes, please, more than anything I want to go home."

"Let's do it then." Luke said as he started the SUV. He backed out of his parking spot and soon enough he and Brooke were leaving the Main Street Diner for the last time.

He knew that they were going about this all wrong. They should be calling the police, filing a restraining order, getting custody of the four children transferred solely to Brooke. But none of that matter to Luke in that moment. All he wanted was to get Brooke and the babies out of danger. He wasn't going to let them spend if one more second in a situation where they might get hurt.

As the different issues came to his mind one name surfaced, the name of his lawyer.

"Brooke, I think we should call my lawyer. He can help. We need to make sure that he won't be able to sue you for custody."

The look on Brooke's face was that of pure terror when he mentioned Julian getting custody of her kids.

"Luke, I won't let him have them. Logan, Brennan, Liam, and Bryce, they're the reasons I'm doing this. I want to get them away from him. There's no way in hell I'm going to let that bastard spend one more second with my babies. If you think your lawyer can help then please, call him." The terror had left Brooke's eyes and in its place was resolve. Luke knew that come hell or high water, Brooke was going to keep her promise.

"Okay then, I'll call him in the morning. He isn't a custody lawyer but I think he'll be able to help. He's great at his job." Luke felt happy that finally he was able to do something to truly help, even if it was just putting her in touch with one of North Carolina's best lawyers.

After they got that settled Brooke seemed more calm than ever. All four kids were asleep in the back and once she was sure they weren't going to wake up any time soon, Brooke decided to get some sleep as well. She slept well for the first time in three years.

**AN: Okay so this was just a filler chapter. I really just wanted to add another chapter so I could put this AN and say that there are now pictures of Brooke's kids in my profile. So enjoy, and don't forget to leave a note and tell me what you think. Feel free to tell me what you think of the kids too.**


	3. Let's Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

Title: Too Bad

Author: ReadingRed

Chapter Three: Let's Talk

It had been two weeks since Luke had walked into the Main Street Diner and found the love of his life. Two weeks since she and her four children had moved in with him. Two weeks since his heart had expanded and made room for the four more little loves in his life.

He had never really thought about having children, yes he knew eventually that he wanted them. But much beyond that, he hadn't really considered them. Now that Brooke and the babies had come into his life though, he couldn't imagine it without them.

It had taken Brooke a few days to be comfortable living in a normal relationship again. After the near constant fear of living with Julian, being with Luke was a major adjustment, not only for Brooke but also for the children.

The twins had taken the least amount of time to adjust, Brennan hadn't taken much longer than his little brothers, but Logan and Brooke were still having a hard time of it.

Luke understood that it would take a while and he was more than willing to wait for them to adjust.

In the first few days they were living with him they had all been on their best behavior, which sounded nice but was so unnatural and uncomfortable for everyone involved. It was as if Brooke was afraid he wouldn't want her if she had any faults. Logan had taken a different approach entirely. She wouldn't come near Luke after that first night.

Every time Luke would speak to her, or even enter the same room, the toddler would clam up, and take refuge in her mother's arms. Both Brooke and Luke had tried to explain that Luke would never hurt her or her mother, but Luke knew it would take time and not just words to prove that to Logan.

The boys however had warmed to Luke in no time. All three of the boys accepted Luke and would willingly go to him for comfort.

He cherished the time he spent with the twins each morning before Brooke, Brennan, and Logan woke up. He would get Bryce and Liam from the play pin by the side of the bed the moment their cries woke him. Carrying them out to the living room so they wouldn't wake Brooke he would sit with them on the sofa and read to them. He would sit with one baby in the crook of each arm and a book in his hands.

Never baby books though, no. He would read to them from some of his favorites. "The Winter of Our Discontent" was the first book he had read to them. While some might find it out of the ordinary both Luke and the boys enjoyed the ritual.

The next child awake was usually Brennan. He would call Luke's name from the back bedroom he and Logan now shared. Luke would go and get the boy, picking up a change of clothes for him and a diaper before returning to the living room and the twins.

Getting Logan ready for the day was always an interesting experience. After having to chase down a naked toddler a few times Luke learned to give the boy something to play with when he changed and dressed him. Now changing and dressing went a lot smoother for both of them.

After getting Brennan ready they would sit and watch TV while Luke made breakfast. Usually Logan and Brooke got up just as the food was ready. They always came out together. Although Luke had never seen it, he assumed that Logan awoke first and then woke her mother, so she wouldn't have to be alone with Luke.

Brooke would help him set the table after she sat the children each in their own new high chair. From the outside it looked as if they were a happy family, and they were happy but if one looked deeper they'd see the flaws.

They would see that Brooke still flinched whenever Luke made a sudden movement. They would see that neither Brooke nor the children would leave the house, not even to see old friends. In fact Brooke refused to let Luke tell anyone she was home. Not Haley, not Peyton, not even his own brother Nathan.

He was willing to give her all the time she needed, but he didn't want her to continue suffering. He needed to know what had happened. So today as they set the table Luke dared to ask.

"Brooke, what happened?"

Brooke froze, her hand hovering in the air holding a plate just out of Brennan's reach. She blinked up at him and before she could reply Brennan stretched up and grabbed for the plate. He managed to knock the plate out of her hands and it toppled to the floor. Luke watched as the Logan and Brennan fell silent and the fear entered Brookes eyes.

Do…don't worry. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. He didn't mean it. I'll clean it up. I'm so sorry. Please, he's sorry Luke. He didn't mean it." Brooke stuttered out. She picked up Brennan and cradled him to her trying to protect him. As Logan looked on in terror, Luke took a step toward Brooke and Brennan. Brooke took a step backwards away from him. Luke stopped in his tracks. Never had a woman been afraid of him, no. Not him, she wasn't afraid of him, this is what that _man _Julian had done to her. He had taken his Brooke, his strong, beautiful, no-holds-barred, take no prisoners Brooke and turned her into this. He took another step to her and this time she didn't move. He heard Logan yell at him from the table.

"Don't you touch my mommy!" she shouted. Luke glanced over at Logan and saw that she was trying to unbuckle herself from the high chair.

Brooke stood frozen; she couldn't even manage a look over at her daughter.

Luke took another step. Now Brooke and Brennan were in arms reach. He took one more step and they were in his arms. He looked into Brooke's eyes and whispered.

"I will never hurt you."

It was all she needed to hear. Of course he had said it before but this time was different. This time he was proving it was true. Brooke started to cry tears of relief. Brennan was still silent. He kissed the boys forehead and Brennan rewarded him with a smile. Brooke melted farther into his arms. She wrapped her free arm around him and clung to him as she cried. Luke held on to her and Brennan as tightly as he could without hurting either of them.

Soon Brennan started to struggle to get down. By then Brooke's tears had tried and she was ready to leave Luke's arms. She stepped out of the hug with a bashful smile. Luke took Brennan from her arms after the boy reached out for him.

He looked at Brooke again and repeated himself. "I'll never hurt you."

It wasn't much of a talk, certainly not the one he expected to have, but somehow it was all that needed to be said.


	4. From Time to Time

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

Title: Too Bad

Author: ReadingRed

Chapter Four: From Time to Time

"Logan! Come here!" Brooke yelled down the hall. Soon enough the pitter patter of little feet raced down the hallway towards her.

"Hey, we're going to go see Luke at his work. I need you to go get dressed and find your shoes, okay?"

"Okay, mama." Logan said before racing back down the hall.

It had been a week since the breakfast incident and life had changed in the Scott house. Logan wasn't scared of Luke anymore. Brooke felt like it was the old days, like she hadn't just got out of an abusive relationship.

Today was the day, Brooke had decided, that she was going out. She had been outside of the house before, of course, but she hadn't revisited any places from her past yet. Today that was going to change. Brooke Davis was going back to Tree Hill High.

Luke was walking on a cloud. Life with Brooke and the babies was perfect, or as perfect as life could possibly be. He was in the gym of Tree Hill High, watching as the teenagers ran suicides down the length of the court when Brooke and the kids got there. They entered through the door at the far end of the gym, Logan and Brennan racing ahead of Brooke and the twins. Logan reached him first and jumped into his arms with a childish shout. Brennan got to them moments later and attached himself to Luke's legs. All the boys on the basketball team had stopped running to stand and stare at the spectacle.

Brooke and the twins were the last to reach him. When he got to him she handed him Bryce and leaned in for a kiss. He happily obliged. They had shared a number of small kisses occasionally over the past few days, but this was by far the most serious. Being back in the high school brought out the teenagers they used to be.

Hoots and hollers came from the court. Every eye was on them as they kissed. Soon enough they parted and smiled bashfully. This only intensified the teenager's cat calls.

"Oh, Coach Scott's got himself a secret family!"

"Where you been hiding the little ones Scott?"

"Damn boy, why is a girl like that with a dude like you?"

"Enough, get back to the suicides and leave us alone" Lucas told the boys with a smile. Luke looked down at the woman next to him. She had already come so far.

"Hey, I'm glad to see you." He told her. "I'm glad to see you guys too" he said as he bounced Logan in his arms and ruffled Brennan's hair. Both children laughed.

"Well we all wanted to see where you work. Being back here is something else you know. It's so different, and yet I still feel like I'm going to be late for 3rd period." Brooke laughed.

"I know what you mean. I still have to stop myself from calling my coworkers Mr. and Mrs."

Brooke laughed again and Lucas never wanted her to stop. She had been through so much; she deserved to have a life full of laughter.

Luke set Logan down on her feet. "I'll be right back. I have to go get something." He said leaving a puzzled Brooke behind.

He returned carrying a Little Tykes basketball hoop and a mesh bag full of child sized basketballs. "Nate and I bought this for Jamie to play with when he visits me or Haley" he explained as he set it down in front of Brennan and Logan. Brooke's heart twinged at the mention of Jamie, her godson, and Naley, her friends. She hadn't seen any of them in years. Jamie wouldn't even know who she was.

"She's here you know, Haley that is. She teaches English I can show you the way to her classroom if you want to see her."

Brooke thought about it for a minute. She wasn't sure that she wanted to see Haley, but she couldn't imagine being this close to one of her friends and not stopping by to say 'hi'. Not after all these years.

"Isn't she in class?" Brooke asked.

"Class change is in 15 minutes, and I think she has lunch after that so I'm sure she has time. Besides, you're Brooke; she'd stop in the middle of class to talk to you. I'm not sure you realize how much you were missed. I can stay here with the kids if you want to do this alone."

Brooke smiled gratefully. It wasn't that she didn't want Luke there, but there were certain things that one has to do alone. This was one of those things.

"Thanks. Are you guys okay with that?" She asked Brennan and Logan. Both children were busy trying to open the bag of basketballs. They looked up from their endeavor to nod. She passed the twins to Luke who took them expertly into his arms.

"She's in room 237, it's Murphey's old classroom, you remember it?" Brooke nodded and left with a wave to her children.

"Tommy, come here for a sec." Luke called one of his players over. The sophomore jogged over and was soon standing in front of him. "Hey, would you mind running to my office and grabbing the blanket off the back of one of the chairs? You'll see it when you get in there. I need it for the babies."

Tommy nodded and with a "yes coach" he was off and running.

When he got back Luke had him spread the blanket out on the gym floor. It wasn't the best place to lay the babies, but he needed to have them out in the gym with him, and he didn't have a play pin hidden away anywhere to stash them in. He made sure the blanket was far away from the edge of the court and from the Little Tykes basketball hoop before laying the two, four month olds down on it.

"Luke, will you open 'dis for us?" Logan called over her shoulder.

"Sure kiddo" He said before opening the bag for her and Brennan. The kids dug into the bag and pulled out one basketball each and started throwing them at the hoop. Luke smiled and wished he had a camera to take a picture of them. Next time, he thought.

He turned back to the court to check the progress of the team.

"Alright boys, that's enough of that. Grab a ball and start doing layup drills. I want 25 in a row, each before we move onto the next thing." Luke shouted in his coach voice.

Liam started to cry at the change in noise level and Luke hurried over to pick the baby up before he set off his twin.

Alas it wasn't meant to be, Bryce started to cry almost immediately after his brother. Luke picked up one baby and then the other. Just as he got Liam into his arms, Brennan started to cry. He turned and saw the one year old on the floor rubbing his head.

"Logan, what happened?" Luke asked.

"Da ball 'it 'em" Logan said meekly hiding her face. Luke tried to transfer Liam over to his other arm, the one already occupied by Bryce so he could pick up Brennan, when Tommy ran over.

"Coach, give one of the babies to me so you can fix this one up." Tommy offered holding his hands out for one of the twins. Luke smiled gratefully and handed him Bryce, the twin more likely to go to a stranger. After making sure Bryce was okay with someone he didn't know, Luke bent to pick up Brennan.

As Luke tried to comfort Brennan he sent out a silent prayer that Brooke's day was going easier than his.


	5. Let's Walk

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

Title: Too Bad

Author: ReadingRed

Chapter Five: Let's Walk

Brooke had found her way to Haley's classroom easily. Her feet had taken her there seemingly of their own accord. She reached the classroom before Haley had released her students so she waited outside the door, making sure to stay out of view. She had butterflies in her stomach and she wasn't sure why. Life had changed her, and she was sure it had done the same to Haley. What if Haley didn't understand? What if she didn't want to be around Brooke and her problems? Brooke's mind was going a mile a minute with thoughts of abandonment. She was so far into her own world she didn't see the rush of students piling out of Haley's classroom until one of them plowed into her.

"Oh, sorry ma'am" the teenage boy said with a shy grin.

"It's fine, I was in the way." Brooke managed. 'It was now or never' she thought to herself. Brooke took a deep breath and entered Haley's classroom.

The other woman looked up from her desk and Brooke watched the emotions cross her face. First calm, then surprise as Haley recognized her, and then replacing the surprise, happiness. Haley jumped up from her chair and let the papers she had been reading fall to the desk.

"Tigger!"

"Hey Tutor wife." Brooke greeted her old friend.

"You're back! You're home!" Haley said as she came out from behind the desk and gathered Brooke into a hug. Brooke had to force herself to loosen up and not recoil from the friendly hug. It wasn't that she didn't want to hug Haley, she just wasn't used to being touched, unless it was a fist.

"It's been way too long, where have you been? No one's heard anything from you in so long." Haley questioned with a smile.

"I've been in Charlotte." Brooke answered. Haley's smile lost a little bit of its shine. Brooke knew her friend was hurt that she had been so close and hadn't bothered to visit.

"Oh, well how'd you like it there?" Haley asked, her smile widening again. She never was one to hold a grudge; still Brooke knew that she was a little bothered.

"Not as much as you'd think. I'm back now aren't I?" Brooke thought about telling Haley what all she'd been through since she'd left. She decided not to, there wasn't any reason to ruin this reunion.

"So how's my godson?" Brooke asked.

Haley's face changed in a way that it only did when Jamie was on her mind. He smile widen even further and her eyes shined. The laugh lines, as faint as they were, stood out in a happy way that Brooke found beautiful.

"He's great. He'll be turning six soon. Brooke you have to see him. He's amazing. He'll love to meet you. Luke talks about you to him all the time, I mean, we all do, but Jamie really loves hearing Luke's stories about you." Haley covered, unsure of where Luke and Brooke stood.

"I'd love too. I think about him all the time. I wish I would've been here for him. I should've been a better godmother to him."

"Brooke, you're here now, that's what's important. I'm sure you had a good reason for staying away."

"I did. Well I wish I would've left Charlotte a long time ago I just couldn't." Brooke knew it must sound cryptic to Haley and she hoped Haley wouldn't ask too many questions.

"Haley?"

"Yeah Brooke"

"Do you want to meet my kids?" Brooke asked quietly. So quietly Haley wasn't sure she had heard right.

"You're a mother? Brooke congratulations! I'm so happy for you. How many kids? Where are they?" Haley asked in a rush.

"I have four kids, three boys and one girl, and they're here. Luke's watching them in the gym."

"Well, what're we waiting for then? Let's walk. I've got a niece and a few nephews to meet." Brooke grinned when Haley called Logan and the boys her niece and nephews.

Haley linked her arm with Brooke's and for a little while, as they walked to the gym, Brooke let herself forget all that she had gone though and pretend that she was still in high school.

All too soon they arrived at the gym. Brooke took a deep breath and pulled open the door to the gym. As soon as she did, the sound of her crying children reached her ears. Brooke's heart stopped in her chest. Forgetting about Haley, she raced into the gym.

"Luke?" her voice wobbled out, as she made her way to him. He was struggling to hold both Brennan and Liam who both were crying.

"Ugh oh, mama bears home." One of the basketball players yelled from under the basketball hoop. Brooke shot him a glare and he lost some of his bravado.

"Luke, what happened?" She asked as she reached them. She looked around for her two unaccounted for children. She found Bryce in the arms of a teenage boy, one of Luke's basketball players she guessed. Logan was standing stock still next to the mini basketball hoop Luke had found for her to play with.

"I'm not sure yet" Luke answered. "Liam just started crying, and Logan said Brennan got hit with one of the toy basketballs." He continued.

Brooke reached out and took Brennan into her arms. It was her guess that he wasn't really hurt at all. It was more likely that he was surprised at what happened and had just wanted someone to hold him and give him a little attention. Sure enough after a few moments in her arms, and a kiss to the forehead, Brennan quieted and laid his head on her shoulder.

Luke let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding when he saw that Brennan was unharmed. He readjusted Liam in his arms and he too soon calmed down. When both children were quiet Luke noticed Haley standing behind Brooke.

"I see you found Hales." He said to Brooke.

"What? Oh, yeah." Brooke turned around and looked at Haley.

"Well, I guess if nothing else my kids sure do make a first impression." Brooke said with a smile.

"They're beautiful, Brooke." Haley gushed coming closer.

"This is Brennan Perry. Luke's got Liam Elliot and I'm sorry, what's your name?" Brooke asked the boy holding her son.

"Tommy ma'am. Tommy Reilly." The teenager answered.

"Well then, Tommy Reilly's got Liam's twin Bryce Parker, and my oldest and my only girl is Logan Elizabeth."

"You guys should come over tonight, Nathan will be home and I'm sure he'd love to see you, and Jamie will have a blast playing with your kids." Haley offered.


	6. We're Alive

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

Title: Too Bad

Author: ReadingRed

AN: There is smut in this chapter, thanks to LeeSee-C. She's amazing and the 'action' is all her work. So if you like it let me know and I'll pass on the message.

Chapter Six: We're Alive

Brooke, Luke, and the kids left the gym after about an hour of reconnecting with Haley. When they got back to Luke's house they put the kids down to take their naps.

Now they were sitting together on the sofa, both relaxing after the day they had had.

"Hey Brooke, I was just thinking about when we went up to New York at the end of senior year. Do you remember it?" He was almost afraid to ask, afraid that she would no.

"Of course Luke, that was one of my very favorite days." She said with a smile.

"My mom had given me her ring; you remember how much trouble it caused?" Luke asked.

"Trouble? I remember the look on that waitresses face when she assumed that you were proposing to me. She was way too excited, but at least we got free drinks out if it. They didn't even card us." Brooke laughed her cheery laugh.

"How about what happened next?" He probed.

"The carriage ride?" She filled in with a smile.

"Yeah, that was something else right?" Luke added.

_After the misunderstanding at the restaurant they'd decided to go with it and see what all they could get for free. The horse drawn carriage ride seemed like it could be fun so when the man had offered a free ride, they'd accepted._

"_So what do you to have planned for your lives together?" The carriage driver had asked just moments after the ride had started. Luke hadn't expected the night to go like this, but he wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to share what he wanted out of life with her. Lucas and Brooke had shared a look. Luke was happy to get the opportunity to tell her his dreams for their future, even if she only thought it was for the benefit of the carriage driver. _

"_We're going to be a power couple." Brooke said after a few seconds of thought. She had set her hand on his chest for a moment, starting to get into the act, he figured. "He's going to be a famous novelist and I'm going to have a fabulous fashion line." Brooke said before he interrupted her._

"_But we're still going to have time to have a big family." Lucas said putting his arm around Brooke's shoulders. It was his deepest desire, that they would one day be a family; he couldn't imagine having a child with anyone other than Brooke. _

"_Two boys and a girl." Brooke said looking up at him. His breath caught in his chest at the mental picture his mind had conjured. _

"_And I'll coach little league." Lucas replied, adding to the picture. _

"_Yeah, and I'll bake treats for the team." Brooke had said getting the most excited he had seen her in a while. "Or buy them." Brooke corrected after he sent her a skeptical look. They both knew how her cooking was. _

"_And we'll spend our summer in our beach house." Lucas had replied looking at Brooke._

"_And winters in the south of France." Brooke added, trying to top his beach house comment no doubt. _

"_And it won't matter where we are as long as we are together." Lucas said staring into Brooke's eyes._

"We could still have that you know. That future we talked about that night. We've already got the kid part covered, well those three plus one extra. I've got the author thing; you'll get the fashion line I'm sure. Brooke I want that future with you." Luke knelt on the floor in front of her and pulled a ring out of his pocket, the one from that night. The one that he had never managed to give to anyone else, because ever since that night, he'd thought of it as hers.

"Brooke Davis, you're the one for me. I don't want anyone else. Since the day you left Tree Hill I've been waiting for you to walk back into my life. I never want to let you go again. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and those children. You, me, Logan, Brennan, Liam, and Bryce, and any other children we might have, we can be a family. Brooke Davis, pretty girl, will you marry me and let me be a husband to you and a father to your children?"

"Luke, you don't have to do this. I don't want you to do this just because you think you have to save us." Brooke said with tears in her eyes.

"Brooke I'm doing this because I love you and the kids. I don't want to have to live without you anymore. I've done that. I've had the single life and I'm ready to be something more. I want to be a part of your family." He said.

"What about Peyton?"

"Peyton? Peyton is married to Jake and living with him and their kids in Savannah. They just had a little boy name Jayden. They're happy and we deserve to be happy too. I don't love Peyton. I don't think I ever loved Peyton, I made a mistake with her in high school, and I'm sorry that I hurt you because of it. You're the one for me Brooke, the only one."

"Lucas Scott, are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, Broody, that was a yes."

Lucas took the ring from the box and placed it in its rightful home; Brooke's hand. He couldn't help but bring his lips to hers in a passionate kiss as his hands cupped her face gently. His tongue sought entrance to her mouth and she hesitantly allowed him in, as her hands went to his shoulders.

They kissed for long moments, as Lucas felt that Brooke needed to take things slow. He began to wonder what Julian had actually done to her, as her kisses were different. There was passion there but it seemed to be hidden behind a wall of fear and uncertainty. His suspicions mounted and fears set in as it dawned on him what might have happened. He stopped kissing her, pulling away for much needed breath.

"Brooke. Are you okay for me to carry on?" he asked, looking into her eyes as he panted. He saw the flash of fear that briefly crossed her eyes. She nodded hesitantly.

"Be gentle with me." she asked him quietly, as he frowned slightly at the fear he had seen in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked, wanting to be completely sure she was certain she wanted this.

"Yes." she told him with a little more confidence. Her eyes told him she was being honest with him.

He kissed her again, this time he tried to put all his feelings towards her into the kiss, hoping it would prove to her that he would never force her to do anything against her will. It showed her how much he loved her and it gave her the courage to take it to the next step.

She deepened the kiss as her arms went around him pulling him closer to her. She leaned back onto the couch making it so he was leaning over her. His hands gently sank into her hair and he titled her head slightly, deepening the kiss further. Brooke moaned into the kiss as old feelings began to come to the surface. Right then she felt like the old Brooke, like she did before Julian came into her life.

Her hands moved to the front of him and she placed her palms flat against his muscular chest. She pushed him away from her and panted for breath. Lucas looked at her concerned. She smiled at him reassuringly and moved around on the couch so she was laying down on her back. She took hold of his left hand with her right and pulled him towards her, showing him that she wanted him.

Lucas eagerly, yet gently, climbed onto the couch above her. He covered her small body with his, placing his forearms either side of her head. He gazed down at her eyes, his own showing her how much he loved her. It made her smile and he returned it as he lowered his mouth to hers once more.

Brooke welcomed him immediately and she wrapped her arms around him as the kiss became more passionate. She trailed her hands down Lucas' back, to the hem of his shirt. She took hold of it and pulled it upwards. Lucas got the hint and moved slightly so she could pull it off him. They broke the kiss as the shirt went over Lucas' head and restarted when he was free and Brooke dropped it on the floor.

Her hands smoothed over the firm skin of his back and settled on his waist, just above the waistband of his basketball shorts. He hadn't bothered changing into jeans after basketball practice, and Brooke was secretly glad. These would be so much easier to get off. Lucas moved his left hand to her waist and rested it there for a few moments, before he gently moved it under her top. He stroked the smooth skin of her belly, glad she'd actually gained a few pounds since she'd been living with him. He slowly moved his hand upwards until he reached his intended target.

He hesitantly covered her right breast with his hand, discovering she wore no bra. Brooke moaned again as his hand caressed her, paying special attention to her nipple, making it react and stand proudly from her breast. He did this for several long moments before he broke the kiss again and looked down at her.

"Can I see you?" he asked huskily. Brooke took a deep breath and was quiet for a few moments before she nodded her consent.

Lucas sat up and found the hem of her shirt. He slowly pulled it up her body and she arched her back so he could take it off her. It joined his own shirt on the floor as Lucas couldn't help but stare down at the wonderful sight before him. Brooke watched him as she breathed heavily, feeling a little self conscious as he stared at her. She saw the love in his gaze and her heart swelled with joy.

"You're so beautiful you know that?" he asked, his voice now dripping with arousal. Brooke was surprised when her body reacted just to the way he said those words.  
She reached up for him and pulled him down to her. Their naked torsos crashed together, extracting a moan from the both of them. It felt so good to feel their skin against the others after so many years of being apart. Their lips met in a hungry kiss and they almost devoured each other as they gave in to the feelings that were coursing through their bodies.

"Brooke." Lucas began as his lungs made him pull away for air. He hesitated before continuing. "I want to see all of you."

Brooke's breathing caught in her throat at his question. She knew that that particular question would arise and she thought that she would have been fine with it. But it had caught her off guard and it unnerved her. This was Lucas, not Julian. Lucas wouldn't hurt her the way Julian had. She looked up at him nervously. She took a deep breath and said.

"Then see me Lucas." her heart pounded as his eyes darkened with desire.

His hands went to the button of her jeans and swiftly unfastened it, before moving to her zipper. He made quick work of it and soon her jeans had joined the pile of clothing next to the sofa, leaving her in a modest pair of black panties. He moved his hands to the waist of her panties and hooked his fingers into the elastic. He was about to pull them down, when he felt her hands stop his movements. He quickly looked up at her face and saw the fear had crept back in.

"Pretty Girl?" he asked her concerned once more. His earlier suspicions seemed to becoming more real the further they went.

"I- can I see you first?" she asked in a shaky voice. She wasn't quite ready to be completely revealed to him just yet.

"If that's what you want Pretty Girl, you know you can." Lucas told her sincerely.

He linked his fingers through hers and brought her hand to his own waistband. She began to untie the drawstring holding his basketball shorts up. Her hands were shaking slightly as she did. Lucas watched silently, his heart breaking slightly at how vulnerable Julian had made her. She finished with the tie and gripped his shorts, pulling them down. Lucas moved and took them all the way off, adding them to the ever increasing pile of clothes. It left him in his incredibly tight boxer shorts unable to hide the affect Brooke had on him.

Brooke's eyes went straight to that bulge. She swallowed hard and briefly closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes once more and moved her hands to the waistband of his boxers. Before she could change her mind, she pulled them down revealing Lucas in all his glory. He copied the actions he had with his shorts and was now completely naked to her eyes.

Brooke gasped at the sight before her. She had forgotten just how perfect Lucas was. His golden skin covered well defined muscles and Brooke just wanted to keep staring at the god before her forever. By now, Julian would have her screaming and not in a good way. But Lucas was waiting patiently letting her take her time and just look. It was that moment that Brooke new just how much Lucas loved her and she couldn't help the smile that covered her face. She moved her eyes to his face, a new found confidence overcoming her. She saw Lucas watching her with a sexy smirk on his lips.

It had been so long since she had felt this way. When she was with Julian it was always forced. He would never take no for an answer, every one of her children had come from his insistence and her non consent. It wasn't that she didn't want them now, but it would've been nice to have truly been a part of their making. She was just glad that she would never have to worry about Luke treating her like that.

"Make love to me Lucas." she asked him quietly, almost unable to believe she had whispered the words.

"Are you sure Pretty Girl?" he asked her softly, knowing she was scared.

"More than anything." she told him honestly, her eyes boring into his.

He lowered himself over her once more and kissed her with all the love and passion within him, causing Brooke to moan. She took hold of his hands and lowered them to the waistband of her panties, showing him she was ready for him to see her. He had them off in seconds, eager to see Brooke in all her glory again. When they had joined the pile of clothing, he pulled back from her, needing to see her. Brooke blushed as his eyes moved over her every inch. Brooke could almost feel his eyes roaming her body and it caused her to want him more. She knew he was seeing every scar, the remnants of every bruise. She only hoped it wouldn't put him off.

"Lucas?" she asked weakly. He knew what she wanted to know, what she needed to hear and he was ready and willing to give it to her.

"You're just as beautiful as I remember, Pretty Girl." The smile that graced her face after even that small compliment turned him on more than anything ever had before. Knowing that he could make her happy like that gave him joy.

"Luke, please." she whispered to him, almost begging. This time, he knew she wasn't wanting words, she wanted action.

"You sure?" he asked again, not wanting to rush her.

"I am now."

Lucas covered her once more with his body, only this time Brooke shyly opened her legs to accommodate him. Lucas couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips as he felt her against the length of him. Brooke smiled in response and boldly let her hands glide down his back and rest on his firm ass. She couldn't resist a playful squeeze which earned her a shocked look from Lucas. For a second there, the old Brooke had made an appearance.

She slid one of her hand around his hip to his front, between their bodies. She took hold of his now extremely hard shaft and lined him up with her opening. Lucas was amazed she was being so confident, compared to her demeanor earlier. They both felt his tip touch the place where Lucas wanted to be more than anything. She closed her eyes as her hands went to his waist as he began to slowly thrust into her.

It was when he was completely buried within her that she froze. Lucas looked down at her worried that he had hurt her. The look in her eyes broke his heart. They were full of terror and tears. He brought a hand to her face and gently stroked her cheek.

"Pretty Girl?"

"Luke - I -" she managed out, as tears spilled from her eyes. "I'm scared."

"Sssh. You don't have to be scared with me. I swear to you I'm not gonna hurt you." Lucas told her, his blue eyes full of emotion.

"I know, I just can't help it." she sobbed. "He made it hurt Luke. Every single time."

"Am I making you hurt right now?" he asked her even more concerned, in case Julian had damaged her somehow.

"No you're not hurting me. And I know you never will. It's just- I don't want to feel scared anymore Luke. With Julian, he didn't care about me when it came to sex, as long as he got what he wanted that's all that mattered."

"Brooke, this isn't sex between us. I'm gonna make love to you and I'm gonna make you forget all the horrible things he did to you." Lucas told her softly. "I'm gonna make it feel better for you Pretty Girl. If you want me to."

"I want you to Luke." she sniffed, as his thumbs gently wiped her tears away. "I want you to more than anything."

At her last words, Lucas began to move within her gently. He wanted to take this slow for her, so her abused body could get used to feeling good again. Brooke closed her eyes as Lucas began to move. The feeling of dread she was experiencing was slowly disappearing every time Lucas moved his hips. She had forgotten how good it could feel to have somebody inside her, somebody who didn't hurt her; somebody who loved her.

She let out a pleasure filled moan as her body began to remember the feelings that should be experienced when making love. At that sound Lucas picked his speed up and Brooke wrapped her legs around his hips, her old instincts returning. Her hips began to move along with Lucas', the rhythm almost strange to her.

Lucas had forgotten just how amazing it was to be inside Brooke. He wasn't going to last long and that was probably a good thing for Brooke. He remembered what she had said about Julian only caring about what he wanted and moved his hand between them to seek the bundle of nerves that would make her feel amazing. Brooke gasped loudly at the first brush of his fingers. Each stroke he made earned a gasp from her that got louder the more he stroked her.

"God I'm gonna cum Luke." she gasped as her nails scratched at his back.

"Let go for me Pretty Girl. Cum for me." he panted as he rubbed her harder. Her world shattered in record time and she moaned loudly as she arched towards him.

She'd totally forgotten what it felt like to have an orgasm. She couldn't help the moans that spilled from her lips as Lucas made her feel the most exquisite thing ever. She heard his sexy moans mix with hers and it made the feeling all the more intense for her. Her walls clenched incredibly tight around his shaft and mere seconds later Lucas followed her into bliss. He groaned louder as he emptied himself into her over and over again. He didn't think he was ever going to stop.

Eventually, they both came down from their high and led in a sweaty, exhausted heap on the sofa with Brooke lying in the crook of Luke's arm and Luke leaning up against the back of the sofa. They were both panting heavily and Lucas was still buried within Brooke. She could feel him and surprised herself when she found she didn't want him out of her body just yet. He kissed her soulfully as he stroked her hair away from her sweaty face.

"Was that okay?"

"It was more than okay Luke." she told him with a smile as she stroked the sweaty hair at his nape. "It was perfect. I'd forgotten how good it was to have an orgasm."

"Well if you want reminding again anytime soon, feel free to let me know." he told her with a smile, earning one back in return.

"Luke" she started. Whatever she was going to say was cut off by a call from the back of the house.

"Mama!" Brennan young voice wailed.

Brooke laid her head and Luke's chest and let out a sigh.

"It's okay Brooke, let me get him." Luke said sliding Brooke over top of him so she was up against the back of the sofa, and he was able to get up.

Brooke watched Luke's naked form pull on his basketball shorts and retreat down the hall toward the bedrooms. If she hadn't loved him before, she did now.


	7. Father's Hands

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

Title: Too Bad

Author: ReadingRed

Chapter Seven: Father's Hands

When Lucas reached the back bedroom Brennan was standing, holding onto the side of the play pin to keep himself upright. The little boy had tears in his eyes and his face was growing red.

"Hey Buddy, there's no need for all that. I'm here, I got you." Luke cooed as he pulled Brennan up out of the play pin and into his arms. Brennan sniffled a bit and settled into Luke's arms.

As Brennan quieted Luke looked over his head to check on Logan. The little girl was sleeping soundly on the queen size bed, her small thumb in her mouth and a peaceful expression on her face. Luke smiled at the sight. It was nice to see Logan looking like a regular two year old.

"Come on, Bud. How about we go check on your brothers and then find Mama?" Lucas asked Brennan.

"Mama" Brennan echoed, recognizing the word and its meaning.

Liam and Bryce were sleeping just as soundly as Logan. The twin boys curled together in their play pin in Luke and Brooke's room. 'We really need to get them permanent beds' Luke thought to himself.

Brennan and Luke continued their way down the hall and back to Brooke. As they entered the living room Luke remembered the condition he had left Brooke in and immediately shielded Brennan's eyes.

The little boy giggled at the game and tried to pry Lucas' fingers from his face. Brooke laughed too. Luke looked over and found her to be fully dressed and in the process of picking up his clothes from the floor.

"It's okay Luke, I'm decent." Brooke said with a smile. "Besides, he's only a year old. I don't think he cares. It wasn't really all that long ago I was breastfeeding him."

Luke blushed and explained himself. "Sorry, it's just that I wasn't really sure that the rules were concerning naked parents."

"Lucas, it's fine. I'm glad you care." Brooke said, trading him his clothes for her son.

"Hey baby boy. Did you have a good nap?" Brooke asked her son. Brennan nodded. The little boy didn't talk much, but Luke knew that he understood a lot of what was said to him.

"The others were all still asleep." Luke informed Brooke.

"We should probably get them up in a little bit, or they'll be up all night." Brooke said.

Luke nodded seriously. There had been a few nights when the twins didn't sleep at all and he wasn't ready to relive the experience. He slipped his shirt back over his head and left Brooke and Brennan in the living room so he could put his boxers back on in the bathroom.

When he got back to the living room, Brooke was sitting on the floor with her back against the sofa. Brennan was crawling around on the floor in front of her. The little boy gripped onto the sofa and pulled himself up onto his unsteady feet. Brennan looked at Brooke and Lucas with a smile so bright it showed the dimples he had inherited from his mother.

Brooke swept the toddler into her lap and tickled his belly. Brennan's hysterical laughter filled the room.

Lucas sat down next to the mother and son and put his arm around Brooke.

"Uke!" Brennan said when Luke sat down.

Luke's heart stopped, granted the boy hadn't called him Daddy, but to him hearing Brennan say Luke was just as good.

"Brennan, what did you say?" Brooke asked, wanting to hear him say it again.

"Uke!" Brennan said with even more enthusiasm. This time, pulling out of his mothers' arms and launching himself at Lucas.

Luke caught him and lifted the little boy into the air above his own head. Brennan looked down at him with an indescribable smile on his face. As if he knew that he had accomplished something great.

"Brennan, you did awesome!" Luke cheered. He lowered the boy into his arms and pulled him close for a hug. Brennan relaxed and curled into Luke's chest.

Brooke looked at them and smiled. "I'm going to wake up the others. We'll need to leave for Naley's in a little while."

Lucas nodded and pressed a kiss to the top of Brennan's head. "I'll help you. How about you get the twins, and I'll get Logan?"

"Thanks Luke."

He and Brennan followed Brooke down the hall. Brooke walked through the door to the master bedroom on the left and Brennan and he went through the door at the very end of the hall.

Logan had spread herself over the middle of the queen size bed, taking up much more room than Luke thought necessary for a two year old. He smiled at the way Logan seemed to defy physics. He set Brennan down on the bed next to Logan and brushed the hair out of the little girls face.

He wasn't sure how to go about waking the child up. Usually she got up by herself. When Luke was a child his mother would shake him, or toss a pillow or blanket on him to get him up in the morning. Lucas didn't think either one of those ways would do well in this situation.

He decided to go for a softer approach.

"Logan." He said softly but firmly. "Logan, baby, you need to wake up. We're going to go to Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley's house."

Logan groaned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She slowly sat up and stretched. Luke had to stop himself from laughing, she looked exactly like Brooke. Their mannerisms were nearly identical.

He wasn't sure how much of what he had said, actually made it through to her so he repeated himself. "We get to go to Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley's house. You remember Haley from this morning?"

Logan nodded and lifted her arms up in the air. Luke knew the gesture meant that she wanted to be picked up. Since the breakfast incident the other day she had steadily grown more trusting of Lucas, still whenever she made a gesture like this, his heart swelled with joy. He picked Logan up in one arm and picked Brennan up in the other and they went to the master bedroom to join Brooke and the twins.

When they entered Brooke was on the floor with the twins changing Liam's diaper. Luke set Brennan on his bed with a strict 'stay there', and set Logan down on her feet telling her to go pick out a different outfit to wear to Nathan and Haley's, before joining Brooke on the floor to help change the boys. She was nearly done changing Liam so he slid Bryce closer so he could change the baby. Bryce giggled at his change in position.

It didn't take long to get the twins and Brennan changed and to dress all four children. They all wore mini Bobcats jerseys that Luke had bought for them when they went on a massive shopping spree the first week they had been at his house. He had offered to get a Charlotte Bobcat cheerleading outfit for Logan, but the girl had refused. For as much as she looked like Brooke, Logan certainly had her differences; she was a tomboy to the core.

Luke knew that Nathan would get a kick out of the kids wearing jerseys from the team he played for; Jamie had a few of his own that were nearly threadbare from overuse. Luke and Brooke loaded the kids up into his car and they were off to Naley's.


	8. Time to Rewind

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

Title: Too Bad

Author: ReadingRed

Chapter Eight: Time to Rewind

"Woah" Brooke said as they pulling into the driveway of Nathan and Haley's house.

It wasn't a mansion, but it was pretty close.

"It's nice isn't it? I guess four seasons with the NBA can go this for a guy." Luke said putting the car into park.

They got out of the car and each took one of the twins and one of the older children. Brooke had Bryce in the crook of her arm and was holding Logan's hand with her free hand. Luke was mirroring her with Liam and Brennan.

"You ready for this Brooke?" Luke asked.

"Let's do it, better late than never right?"

"That is what they say" Luke answered.

They walked up the pathway to the door and went right in. Brooke loved that Lucas was close enough with his brother that they were able to do stuff like that. There was a time in high school when Brooke didn't like Lucas and Nathan Scott would ever be friends.

"Haley! Nathan! Jamie, we're here!" Luke yelled as they entered the foyer.

"Uncle Lucas!" called a voice from upstairs. It was followed closely by the pounding footsteps of a little boy running down a hallway. Soon enough a little blonde boy appeared at the top of the stairwell. Brooke's breath caught in her chest as she saw her godson for the first time since he was an infant.

He was beautiful. At first Brooke didn't think little Jamie shared any similarities with his parents. Then she saw his eye. They were the same intense, bright blue as his fathers.

Jamie reached the end of the stairs and jumped off onto the marble floors. He raced to Luke and skid to a stop right before him.

"Uncle Lucas?" He questioned. "Who are dey?" He said pointing to Brooke's children.

Brooke and Luke had talked about it on their way over to Nathan and Haley's house and they had both agreed on what they would say.

"These are your cousins. This is Brennan, and Liam, and your Aunt Brooke has Logan and Bryce." Luke introduced his family.

"Oh! You're Uncle Luke's friend Brooke?" Jamie said connecting the dots. "Uncle Luke, you didn't say she was your wife." Jamie said accusingly.

"Well, she isn't my wife yet. We're engaged" Luke explained.

"What?" Nathan asked as he entered the room.

"Hey Nate" Luke greeted.

Nathan nodded a hello to his brother. He was too busy taking in the sight of Luke, Brooke, and the children standing there looking just like a family to say a real greeting. He was wary of this new Brooke. She seemed so different from high school and he wasn't sure why. Nathan worried that Brooke was taking advantage of his brother.

"What, what?" Haley asked as she came into the foyer.

"Uncle Lucas and Aunt Brooke are getting married!" Jamie told his parents.

"You're getting married?" Haley asked smiling.

"Yeah, we are" Brooke and Lucas answered together.

With all the excitement and the new people, Logan was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. She inched closer and closer to her mother until she was pressed up against Brooke's thigh.

She had been fine when Jamie had come over and started talking to Luke; it wasn't until Nathan entered that she started to get scared.

Nathan reminded her of her father.

"You can't be serious Luke!" Nathan yelled. "She's only been back for a month! You can't make a decision like this in a month."

"Nathan!" Haley reprimanded her husband. At least Nathan had the decency to look ashamed.

All the yelling set Logan off. She began to cry and pull on Brooke's arm.

"Mama" Logan wailed.

"Brooke, it's not you, it has nothing to do with you. I just don't want Luke rushing into something." Nathan explained. Brooke and Luke sent him identical looks bordering on contempt.

Brooke pulled Logan up into her arms, struggling to balance both Logan and Bryce. Haley rushed over to help before Luke could even offer to take the infant.

"Here, let me take him" Haley said, reaching for the boy. Brooke gratefully handed Bryce to her.

"Shh, Logan. You're okay. Uncle Nathan isn't going to hurt you. He's sorry for yelling, baby." Brooke hated that she had to say those words again. It was the same thing she'd tell Logan after Julian went on a rampage. She hated that Nathan had put her into this position.

Lucas was quietly fuming. How dare his brother pull a stunt like this?

"Brennan, stay with Mama okay?" Luke said ask he pulled his hand free from Brennan's.

"Nathan, you're coming with me" Lucas order as he walked past his brother. Nathan followed him a few steps behind. When they reached Nathan's office turned and shut the door the moment after Nathan entered.

"Why would you do that Nathan? Brooke has been through hell and she's finally starting to move on, and you go and yell at her in front of her traumatized children? You scared the hell out of Logan. What the fuck man? Do you not understand the environment I found her in? She'd been bruised and beaten. He boyfriend did terrible things to her, and when she finally comes home you tell her she's not good not good enough to have a happy ending to her story?" Luke ranted at his brother, keeping his voice calm, thinking of the baby in his arms.

"I never said she wasn't good enough Luke, I'm just worried that she's trying to take advantage of you. And what do you mean she's been through hell? She looks fine to me." Nathan said, avoiding eye contact with Lucas.

"The only reason she looks fine is because she's had a month to heal and recuperate. I understand that you're wary of her, I get that you're trying to look out for me, but honestly Nathan, you have no idea what you're talking about." Luke paused and looked down at the little boy in his arms. Liam was perfection, and if Luke had anything to do about it, Luke would be there for the rest of his life.

"Brooke Davis has changed the world. She's brought four new lives into it. She kept them safe when they were in a dangerous environment. She put herself in harm's way, to make sure they wouldn't be hurt. Brooke's been protecting her children since they were born, all by herself. She shouldn't have to do it anymore. I've loved her since high school Nathan, and I want to be there for her and for her children."

Now Nathan looked really ashamed, his head was lowered and he was staring at his feet.

"Nate, you're my brother and I love you. I want your support but I don't need it, so decide now. Are you going to be a part of my life, and my family's or not?"

"I'm sorry Luke. I'll apologize to Brooke. I grew up without you as a brother; I don't want to go back to that. I support you."

They left Nate's office and found everyone not in the foyer, but in the kitchen. Brooke had managed to calm Logan down a bit. The nearly three year old girl was clinging to her mother, but wasn't crying any longer. Luke saw her hands clinch tighter when Logan caught sight of Nathan.

"Brooke, I'm sorry. I was a jerk." Brooke nodded her acceptance. She hadn't forgiven him completely though, his actions had scared her child and that wasn't something that was easy to forgive.

"Logan?" Nathan addressed the little girl. Logan turned her head away from the man.

"Logan, I'm very sorry I yelled. I didn't mean to scare you. I promise. Will you forgive me?" Nathan asked, knelling before the little girl so he was down on her level. Logan nodded her head but still didn't turn and look at Nathan. His apology to Logan did much more for Brooke than his apology to her. That was one thing Julian had never done. He had never realized that his actions had an effect on the children, as well as Brooke.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly after that. Jamie who was four and Logan who was two almost three were close enough in age to play nicely together, Brennan doing his best to keep up. Liam and Bryce were passed from adult to adult, spending most of their time in the arms of either Brooke or Luke but also being held by Nathan and Haley.

The night had started off rocky, given Nathan's outburst but by the end of the night all four adults had found their old rhythm and had settled into the friendship they had once all shared.

It was as if they were back in school together, just missing a few friends, and a few extra children running around. Brooke looked around the table, seeing the smiling faces of her friends, her fiancée, her children, and her godson. It was almost too perfect. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to ruin all it all.


	9. Needing You

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

Title: Too Bad

Author: ReadingRed

AN: This chapter contains smut. LeeSee-C again provided the epicness that is the love scene.

Chapter Nine: Needing You

By the time they got home after the dinner at Nathan and Haley's house it was nine o' clock and the children were all ready to go to bed. They were so tired it wasn't difficult to get them changed out of their clothes and into pajama's. Brooke decided to move Liam and Bryce's bed into Brennan and Logan's room for the night. The babies had been sleeping soundly through the night for a few days now and Brooke thought they were ready to sleep in the 'big kids' room.

It took a bit of maneuvering but they managed to get the two play pins and the queen bed to fit in the room, leaving enough room on the floor for the children to be able to play. After getting four children to bed in their newly rearranged room, Brooke and Lucas collapsed on the couch.

"What a day" Luke said.

"Yep" Brooke agreed.

"I'm sorry about Nathan earlier. I think he was more shocked than anything." Luke said taking Brooke's hand in his.

"Luke, it's fine, really. I get it, besides by the end of the night he was back to normal. I understand, he was just looking out for you."

"No, it's not fine. He should not've talked to you like that. He scared Logan for Pete's sake!" Luke exclaimed, keeping his voice at a low level for the sake of the children.

"Yes, but by the end of the evening he was holding the babies and playing with Brennan, acting every bit the good uncle. I think we both just need to relax and forget the start to this evening" Brooke said.

"Relax?" Lucas asked arching an eyebrow.

Brooke caught the subtext and grinned back. Why not? She thought to herself. She stood and took his hand, pulling him to his feet. She led the way to their bedroom, keeping hold of his hand in the process. She was glad now for their foresight in moving the babies into the other bedroom.

They entered the bedroom and Luke shut the door behind him, taking an extra moment to lock the door behind him. He'd seen enough prime time TV to know that children always managed to walk in at the most inopportune moments.

Brooke knelt on the bed and tugged Luke's hand, pulling him onto the mattress next to her. Not wanting to push her, Luke decided that prolonged kissing would give Brooke time to change her mind if she wanted to. Brooke's enthusiasm shocked him, she pushing him onto his back and climbed onto of him. She lowered her body until the angle was just right for kissing. Soft moans came from both of them as old, familiar feelings came flooding back.

Luke took hold of her hips and flipped the both of them over. Now that he was on top, he took the opportunity to rip off his shirt and toss it in the corner. Now Brooke was on her back, a shirtless Lucas over her. His hands wandered her body as his lips devoured hers. Brooke hadn't frozen once since their make out session had begun and was eagerly responding to Lucas. She still wasn't as confident as the old Brooke but she wasn't as hesitant as earlier.

Brooke caught Lucas off guard as she flipped them over so she was straddling him, using the same technique he had just minutes earlier. She did it without breaking their incredibly passionate kiss. Lucas moaned in slight surprise and pleasure as he felt Brooke's pelvis flush against the hard bulge in his boxers. Brooke pulled away to breathe and looked down at Lucas teasingly. She rotated her hips, causing delicious friction between them. Lucas groaned loudly in response.

"You like that Luke?" Brooke asked him seductively. He looked up at her with passion filled eyes and could only nod his response. This was a glimpse of the old Brooke and he was loving it. She leaned down and whispered in his ear. "You want me to carry on?"

"I want to be inside you Brooke." Lucas managed out in a strangled groan. The feelings she was creating with a simple twist of her hips was making his body feel like it was on fire.

"That sounds wonderful." she told him huskily. "What are you waiting for Luke? Help me relax."

"You sure?" Lucas asked, a little hesitantly.

"I'm sure." Brooke told him in response.

As if to back her answer up, Brooke quickly stripped her shirt over her head, revealing herself to him. The groan that left Lucas made her smile. Her confidence was slowly returning and she loved it. She never thought that she would ever feel the way she felt at that moment after everything Julian had done to her. But here she was being the leader, reducing Lucas to a begging pile of need. She was pleased she was still able to achieve that.

"Take your pants off." she whispered seductively.

Lucas swallowed hard and wondered if Brooke knew what her voice was doing to him. He obediently did as he was asked before settling back on the bed. Brooke didn't even have to move until she decided the time was right for her to take the next step. She quickly took her panties off and went back to straddling Lucas. He waited patiently, letting Brooke take charge.

She took hold of him and guided him gently inside her, sinking down onto him until he was completely buried inside her. Both groaned loudly as she did. Lucas watched her intently as she took control and began moving on top of him. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked as she moved above him. His eyes flew closed as she tightened herself around him and moved her hips differently. It was something she used to do in high school that always drove him wild.

"I forgot how good that felt." Lucas told her, in between huge pants of air.

"I don't know how long I can keep this up Luke. I'm getting kinda tired." she told him, her body still not back to full strength just yet.

"You want me to take over?" he offered, his hands finding her hips. She nodded now too breathless to speak.

He gripped her hips gently and flipped them both back over so she was once again beneath him. Seconds later his pace had picked up and Brooke was moaning loudly as he made her feel the most wonderful things; things she hadn't felt since they were in high school. She'd forgotten what it could be like to just want somebody to make you feel good. Lucas was helping her remember the good side of everything.

All too soon she felt herself hurtling towards the edge as her release crashed upon her. Her moans got louder, her movements more urgent as her world shattered again and again. Her legs were tight around Lucas' waist, like they were trapping him there, making sure he couldn't stop the glorious feeling he was creating. Her hands were gripping his waist her knuckles white from the force she was exerting.

Lucas was in heaven. He couldn't believe how much progress had been made in such a short space of time. How Brooke hadn't froze once this time. He looked down and watched Brooke as her world came apart and thought he'd never seen anything more beautiful. It was only moments later that Lucas followed her into the land of bliss.  
His owns groans mixed with hers as he released deep within her. Every muscle in his body was taught with effort as he did. His hips continued moving, almost like he couldn't control them. Brooke arched towards him as he caressed a new spot inside her as their releases came to an end.

Lucas collapsed at Brooke's side landing on the bed so he wouldn't squash her. He rolled over onto his back as Brooke automatically snuggled up to him. His arms went around her as he struggled to regain his breathing. She stroked the firm skin of his chest as she too gasped for breath.

"I like the way you relax." he told her between breaths, causing her to giggle.


	10. Call Her

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

Title: Too Bad

Author: ReadingRed

Chapter Ten: Call Her

Two days after the dinner at Haley and Nathan's house and Brooke still was unable to shake the feeling of dread. It haunted her every move, even spending 'relaxing' with Luke hadn't been able to completely drive the feeling from her.

She knew it was Julian who was making her feel this way, and she hated that he still had that power over her. It was the not knowing that really bothered her. Brooke wasn't sure if Julian was looking for them or if he had moved on to someone else.

Lucas took all four children with him to the Rivercourt for the afternoon so Brooke had no one there to distract her from her thoughts. Maybe that's why she picked up the house phone and called the one person who might know what Julian was up to.

The phone rang six times before the person on the other end picked up.

"Milli?" she asked quietly.

"Brooke? Brooke is that you? Oh thank God. Are you okay? What about the kids?" Her friend's words came out in a jumble, each racing the other to make it out first.

"Mills, I'm fine. I'm back home. The kids are great too." Brooke heard her friend let out a relieved breath, and hated that she had put Millicent through that worry.

"Have you heard anything from Julian? Is he looking for us?" Brooke asked her coworker.

"Is he looking for you? Are you kidding me? He tore through my apartment about a month ago ranting and raving. Accusing me of hiding you and the kids, demanding to know where I helped you escape to. If my neighbors hadn't heard the ruckus and called the cops, I don't know what he would've done. They took him away but I heard he got out on bail about two weeks ago."

"Oh, Mills I'm sorry. I should've known he'd go after you." Brooke apologized, near tears at having put her friend in danger.

"Brooke, it's okay. I'm just glad that you finally managed to get away" Millicent said.

"Have you heard anything from Julian since he got out of jail?" Brooke dared to ask.

"Nothing" Millicent said. "I'm sorry I don't have more to tell you."

"It's fine, I'm just glad to know something. I don't think he'll come looking for me, I just wanted to be prepared if he did. I'm still trying to figure out how to get full custody of the kids. I don't want him to be able to get them." Brooke explained.

"You never married him, right Brooke?" Millicent asked.

"No, of course not" Brooke answered quickly.

"Then you already have primary custody of the kids. My brother went through this with my nephew's mother. He had to take her to court and prove that he was a good father before he got any visitation with Thomas. He explained it to me; with unmarried parents the mother has primary physical custody unless the father can prove that she's an unfit parent. And in that case, he may be granted visitation or custodial rights. For Julian to have any rights to the kids, he'd have to take you to court and prove that he's a better parent than you. I doubt he's willing to do that, and if he tried there is no way that he'd win. Brooke, you don't have to worry on that front. Your kids aren't going anywhere."

Millicent's explanation was just what Brooke needed to hear. For the first time in days Brooke was able to breathe easy.

In the middle of the living room, Brooke Davis sank to her knees and started to cry. Knowing that her children were truly safe was so incredibly powerful an emotion that the only way she could express it was through tears.

"Brooke? Brooke? Are you okay?" Millicent's voice came through the phone Brooke had dropped. With shaking hands Brooke raised the phone to her ear.

"They're safe Millicent" Brooke said, clutching onto the phone.

"I know. You did it Brooke." Millicent praised.

"No, it wasn't just me. I wouldn't have been able to do it without Luke." Brooke said with a smile.

"Luke? As in Lucas Scott? Your high school sweetheart? How did he come into the picture?" Millicent questioned.

"He came into the Diner and after he saw the bruises he wouldn't leave without me and the kids. We've been staying with him since we left Charlotte." Brooke said, after a short pause she added. "He asked me to marry him."

Millicent's squeal was so loud Brooke had to move the phone away from her ear.

"You're getting married?" came Milli's happy voice over the phone.

"Yes. He asked me the other day and I said yes. I think he really loves me, and I know he cares about the kids. He wouldn't hurt any of us, I'm sure of it."

"I'm so happy for you Brooke. You guys deserve it."

"Thanks. Hey, after things calm down a bit you should come visit us. The kids would love to see you again" Brooke said.

"For sure, I'd love to see the kids again. Listen, I gotta let you go. The boss is calling me back to work. This breaks been a little too long." Millicent said apologetically.

"It's okay, I know how he is. Do you want me to tell the kids you said 'hi'?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, of course!"

"I'll talk to you later" Brooke said.

"Bye" Millicent said before hanging up the phone.

The conversation was short but it had changed her life. Brooke didn't have to live with the fear that Julian would take her children. For the first time since she and her children had come to Tree Hill, Brooke felt like they could truly move on.

All she wanted was to tell Lucas the good news but he had taken the car to the Rivercourt and he'd left his cell phone at home. The two hours after the conversation with Milli until Luke got home with the kids were the longest two hours Brooke had experienced in a while.

The moment Luke entered the house Brooke was there.

"Luke, I talked to Milli. She said that Julian doesn't have any chance of getting the kids. She said that because we we're married that I already have custody of the kids. The only way Julian could get them, is if he took me to court and proved that he was a better parent that me. Since there's no chance of that happening, we don't have to worry about it anymore. He can't get them Lucas" Brooke said in a rush.

"Woah, Pretty Girl slow down, let me put Liam and Bryce down and get Brennan and Logan situated and you can explain everything to me" Luke said laughing.

Brooke took the twins from Lucas and laid them together on a blanket in front of the couch while Luke gave Brennan and Logan a few toys. After all four children were settled Luke followed Brooke to the kitchen.

"Okay now what did you say?" Luke asked calmly.

"I talked to my friend Millicent who's brother had been through a custody battle with the mother of his son" Brooke was going extra slow with her explanation of her earlier statement. She waited for Luke's nod before continuing.

"She said that if the parents aren't married, which Julian and I weren't, the mother automatically gets primary psychical custody of the children" Brooke took another, shorter pause to make sure Luke was still following.

"For the father to get custody or even visitation he would have to take the mother to court and prove that he was a better parent than the mother. Since there's no way that Julian would ever voluntarily go to court and even if he did he would never be able to prove that he's a better parent than me, we aren't going to lose the kids" Brooke said with a huge smile.

"So no going to court? No transferring custody?" Lucas asked.

"No, no court and I already have custody so there's no need to transfer it" Brooke said grinning.

Luke's smile rivaled Brooke's in intensity. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her, putting all the emotion he was feeling into the kiss.

They could really do this. The family they had made wasn't going to be torn apart by Julian. He no longer had that power over them. They could move on.

**AN: All the custody information, to my knowledge is true. I found it all on legalmatch . com. I suppose it would be terrible to be a good father stuck in this situation, with no right to his kids, but in Brooke's case it's for the best. **


	11. Where We Are

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

Title: Too Bad

Author: ReadingRed

AN: Guess what? There's smut. Guess who wrote it? Not me, it was all LeeSee-C!

Chapter Eleven: Where We Are

It was ten o' clock and the house was quiet. All the children were in bed fast asleep when the idea came to her.

Brooke crept up behind Lucas as he was washing the dishes. She wrapped her arms around him, causing him to jump in surprise. His surprise increased as he felt her press the full length of her against him. Seeing as though he wasn't wearing much clothing, he felt all of her immediately.

"Uh, Brooke? Are you uh, naked?" Lucas stuttered out, his mind picturing the beauty behind him.

"What if I am?" she asked seductively in his ear, gently nipping his ear lobe with her teeth. Her hands stroked up his naked torso causing Lucas to draw in a loud, unsteady breath. "Wanna turn round and see?"

"What about the washing up?" Lucas asked, immediately wondering why he had asked such a stupid question.

"Fuck the washing up." Brooke purred in his ear, her hands exploring him. He turned round to face her, a sexy smirk on his face.

"There are more interesting alternatives." he replied, before crashing his lips against hers.

His hands sank into her hair, leaving traces of bubbles from the soapy water, neither seemed to notice or care as things quickly became intense between them. He trailed his hands from her hair down to her butt and squeezed the firm flesh he found there, before picking her up, turning around and setting her on the kitchen counter.

He gently nudged her legs apart, his hips fitting perfectly between them. His hands trailed back up her back stopping halfway, as his lips kissed their way down her neck and to her breasts. His lips devoured each breast alternately, his hands supporting her back as she arched towards him. Her hands sank into his hair and pleasure filled moans slipped from between her parted lips.

He kissed his way further down to her most intimate area and was rewarded with a louder moan when his lips made contact. He lavished attention on her most sensitive spot and soon had her panting and begging for more as her hips moved sporadically and her hands gripped his hair almost painfully. It didn't take long for her to reach her peak and Lucas increased the pressure in how he stimulated her, causing her body to erupt into bliss even longer.

As she was coming down from her first release, he stopped his actions and stood once more. He looked down at her content, satisfied face and smiled that incredibly sexy smile that melted Brooke. She wanted him and she wanted him now.

"Luke, I need you inside me. I need you inside me now!" she almost begged, her body still on fire from his actions.

Lucas quickly lined himself up with her opening and a quick thrust of his hips had him buried within her in a matter of seconds. They both groaned loudly at the intensity of feelings flowing between them and Brooke clasped her hands on his firm butt cheeks to try and get more.

Lucas began to move, his thrusts starting off almost languidly, but quickly built to a demanding pace. Brooke encouraged him to go faster, her hands urging him in further. The moans that spilled from her mouth made Lucas' male pride swell. And his hips move that tiny bit faster, even though he didn't think it was humanly possible.

"Harder Luke!" Brooke panted in his ear, her eyes closed in complete bliss.

"I don't think I can do it any harder." he panted back. His hips were already going faster than he ever thought possible and now she wanted him to do it harder. Who needed to work out in a gym when there's this form of exercise? Lucas thought as he tried to pick up the force of his thrusts. The moan that left Brooke told him that he had indeed managed to give her what she wanted.

"God yeah! Like that!" she panted appreciatively. Her own hips were moving frantically and Lucas thought that one, if not both of them, would be a little sore afterwards. Both their hearts were racing due to the sheer exertion they were both under. Neither caring about anything but the ultimate release.

A matter of seconds later, Brooke's world shattered for the second time. Her flesh spasmed uncontrollably around Lucas as he continued his almost crazed thrusting into her. She arched her back, trying to get more of Lucas inside her, her head resting against the cupboard door.

Moan after pleasure filled moan escaped her lips, she didn't care who heard her. Her nails scraped down his back leaving angry red marks as she did, earning her a hiss from Lucas as he tried to concentrate on prolonging her orgasm.

He failed miserably as his own release decided to crash upon him, making him incapable of coherent thought. The only thing he could do was grunt like an animal as he pounded even harder into Brooke. His engorged organ released within her again and again causing him to moan loudly in ecstasy. His hands were tight on her thighs and his head rested in the crook of her neck. He prayed there would be no bruises afterwards.

After what seemed an eternity, their releases began to subside and they stayed in their intimate position, both panting heavily. Lucas wearily raised his head from her neck and stared into her eyes. The eyes that met his were the eyes of the old Brooke. There was no trace of fear or shyness, just love and confidence. She had a content smile on her lips and was stroking the damp hair at the nape of his neck.

"Thank you." she whispered softly.

"What for?" he asked curiously.

"Fixing me. For helping me find the Brooke I should be. The Brooke I want to be. For not being scared. For giving me the amount of pleasure you just did." she told him with a smile. He met it with one of his own.

"But mostly, for loving my babies. And me."

Lucas looked at her with love in his eyes. "Brooke" he said. "You never need to thank me for that. I'll love you and those children until the day I die. I love where we are, and I don't think either one of us could've got here on our own. For as much as I changed your life, you've done the same to mine" Luke said before leaning in to kiss her. Brooke responded enthusiastically.

When they broke a part, Luke continued to speak from his heart. "I can't wait for the day when I can marry you, and if you'll let me, I want to adopt your children. There's nothing I want more than to make Logan, Brennan, Liam, and Bryce my children in every sense on the word. Will you let me be their father?" Luke asked with baited breath. He thought he knew what she would say, but he still found himself holding his breath for her answer.

He realized when he looked at her sitting on the counter, in all her naked glory that this was probably not the best time to ask her a question of this magnitude, but he couldn't stop himself.

Brooke leaned forward to his Luke, the kiss was short and sweet, and as they pulled apart Luke saw tears in Brooke's eyes.

"Luke, there's nothing in the world I want more, than for you to be their father. Of course you can adopt them"

Lucas' heart swelled with joy as she confirmed what he thought she would say. The happiness he felt made his still highly charged body aroused once more. Brooke saw his member grow and a knowing smirk graced her face.

Luke asked for permission with his eyes and at her nod he pushed into her, filling her in one strong thrust. She couldn't believe her agreeing to him being the father to her children could have this affect on him and she smiled at him, feeling completely happy for the first time in years.

His hips moved of their own accord and Brooke's quickly followed. Brooke moved a little too enthusiastically and as she moved her head back she ended up hitting the cupboard behind her.

"Lucas can we move? This cupboards in the wrong place." Lucas didn't reply, his brain too focused on other things. Instead he picked her up again and carried her over to the breakfast table, setting her gently down on that.

"That better?" he asked, his voice dripping with arousal as he started to move within her once more.

Because her body was still highly sensitive from their last love making session a mere few minutes before, it didn't take long before Brooke was hurtling into another earth shattering orgasm. She began to moan as her flesh was over stimulated making the pleasure almost painful. Lucas had to quickly cover her lips with his own, so she wouldn't wake the kids.

He had to admit it though. He loved the sound that was coming from her and he wanted her to keep making it. His hips continued the frenzied thrusting, which made Brooke make the noise over and over again. His heart was pounding as he sped his hips up making the feeling more intense for both of them. She almost screamed as her orgasm came to an end and Lucas' hit him with full force.

The table was creaking dangerously as Lucas yet again pounded into Brooke faster than he thought was ever possible. He hoped the table wouldn't give out on them as he gave one final thrust before emptying himself into her receptive body once more, his jaw clenched and eyes screwed up tight. He couldn't help the loud groan that left him as his release came to an end.

They were once again in a sweaty, boneless, panting heap and Brooke loved it. She looked up at him lovingly as he smiled down at her. A drop of perspiration dripped from his nose and landed on her chest, trailing its way down between her breasts. Lucas' eyes couldn't help but follow its trail.

"I think we need to shower don't you?" he asked with an extremely sexy grin. She smiled back, her heart feeling full of joy. Her life was going to be perfect from now on. All because she had Lucas. She couldn't believe she'd finally got the happy ending she'd always wanted.


	12. Epilogue: Not Too Bad

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

Title: Too Bad

Author: ReadingRed

Epilogue: Not Too Bad

Brooke Scott looked out the picture window of her newly purchased home and out into the backyard. Logan, her oldest, was swinging on the rope swing Lucas had just finished installing. Brennan was running around chasing his twin brothers and her youngest son, Levi Ethan.

Six years ago, during the worst time of her life, when she was with Julian she never would've imagined that one day she would be here. Now Brooke was one half of a power couple, she with a fabulous fashion line, and Luke a famous novelist. They had five kids, four boys and one girl, and while Luke didn't coach their little league team, he did coach their youth basketball teams, Brooke bought the snacks.

The Scott family spends each summer in their beach house, and they always manage to make it to the South of France for part of the winter vacation.

While she wouldn't have been able to see this as her future when she was with Julian, since high school she had hoped this would one day be her life. Brooke was happy, her children were happy, and her husband was happy. As wonderful as their life was, Brooke knew that deep down, it didn't matter where they spent their summers or where they went for Christmas, as long as they were together they would have all they needed.

With that thought Brooke Scott went outside to be with her family. As she opened the French doors that led to the backyard, their squeak announced her presence. Every head turned to her, and every face shown with happiness.

"Mama!" Brennan shouted as he raced to her. The seven year old was tall for his age and he got to her in no time. Six year olds, Liam and Bryce reached her just after Brennan, and little Levi came next. He was the youngest of the kids at only four years old. All of her boys wrapped their arms around her in bear hugs. Logan and Luke got to her last. Eight year old Logan pushed her way through her brothers to get a hug too, while Lucas was satisfied with kissing her above their heads. Brooke had been gone on a business trip to New York for nearly a week. It was the longest she had been away from the kids in their lives.

"Hey guys, I missed you!" Brooke said to her children.

"What? You didn't miss me too?" Luke joked, with a over exaggerated frown on his face.

"Oh, poor baby, come 'ere" Brooke said, matching his joking tone. She put a hand on the side of his face and pulled him down to her, giving him as passionate a kiss she could in front of their children.

"Ah, yuck! Can't you guys get a room or something?" Logan complained, good-naturedly.

Brooke and Lucas cut their kiss short for the sake of their children and parted. Luke reached down and picked Logan up and started pressing kisses to her forehead and cheeks.

"What. You. Don't. Like. Kisses?" Luke asked in between pecks.

"Daddy! St-op!" Logan shrieked through her laughter. With a sigh and a shake of his head Luke set her back down on feet. Logan dropped to the floor in a dramatic manner, splaying her small body across the grass, and letting her hand drape across her forehead. Luke looked at his daughter and laughed.

"Me too, Daddy, me too!" Levi said, jumping up and down in front of his father.

"Alright, alright, you too" Luke said as he picked up his youngest son. He gave Levi the same treatment Logan had received. Levi's hysterical laughter filled the backyard after the first kiss.

Brooke loved watching Lucas with the children. He was so good with them, and at moments like this, it showed clearly.

Brennan, Liam, and Bryce were satisfied leaning up against their mother, reveling in her presence after being apart for even such a short time.

After a few more pecks, Luke set Levi down. Levi gave Brooke another hug and then raced back to the rope swing, taking his turn while his siblings were otherwise occupied. Seeing their little brother having fun, it wasn't long before the rest of the kids joined him. Logan letting her brothers each have a turn on the swing while she pushed.

"I missed you, Pretty Girl" Luke murmured, before kissing her again.

"I missed you too, Broody" Brooke said as they parted. She laid her head on his chest and pulled him tighter to her, as if he would disappear if she let go. His arms wrapped around her and he held her close to him.

"I found something out while I was in New York, Lucas" Brooke said as she raised her head off his chest to look him in the eye.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"It's a girl" Brooke said with a proud smile.

With an ecstatic shout of joy, Luke lifted his pregnant wife into his arms and together they swung around in a small circle. When he sat her back down he pressed a happy kiss to her lips.

"I can't wait. We'll have four boys and two girls. We've got double what we imagined that day and I wouldn't change it for anything in the world" Luke told her.

She knew it was true, and she felt the same way. All in all, Brooke Scott's life wasn't Too Bad.

**AN: The story's over for now. I might do a sequel after I finish some of the other stories I have up, but for now this is it. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, beautynthebreakdown**, brucasforever1418, dianehermans, EmmettsNewGirl, HermioneandMarcus, ilovecujo1993, itsallgleektome, ItsWhatIWrite, juicetroop82, LeeSee-C, liverpoolss, and pizzia girl. **You guys make my day when you leave your imput. I also want to thank everyone who put this story on their alert list, **ariellangy, ashdashtray, BabyBlueBeauty, beautynthebreakdown, brucasforever1418, courtneylovejason, dee1treehill10, EmmettsNewGirl, harroc83, HermioneandMarcus, ilovecujo1993, iluvmedou, ILYBrucas, itsallgleektome, ItsWhatIWrite, .freak, juicetroop82, LeeSee-C, liverpoolss, MusicRocks, purelyblank, sbcmmbjgjlhb5, summerreader13, Unsound, wiltinglily, and zara2a. **And last but not least, I want to thank LeeSee-C. It's really because of her that I finished this story as fast as I did. She was so willing to help that I wanted to get it all done before she changed her mind. For those of you who haven't been paying attention, LeeSee-C is the one who wrote the love scenes. I'm terrible at that stuff and she's not only good at writing it, she was willing to help a total stranger out when I asked. So long story short, she's a great writer and a good person. I recommend that you all immediately go to her profile and read all her stuff, and don't forget to review. On that note, thanks for reading and I'd love to hear from you one last time, so click the little box and let me know what's on your mind. **


End file.
